


Rude Awakening

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Blaine a less-than-nice wake-up call. And then makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

Blaine wakes up to a cold nose pressing against the underside of his chin. He groans and turns his head away, into the pillow. When the sensation returns, this time to the back of his neck, he swats in the general direction of the nose. And then an equally cold hand lays over the dip of his lower back, beneath his shirt. 

“Sammy!” Blaine yelps, twisting away. Above him, Sam laughs. Rolling over, Blaine musters up a glare, softened by the fuzziness of sleep hanging over him. He looks up at Sam who is tugging his other glove off with his teeth, bare hand unzipping his windbreaker. His cheeks and nose are bright pink and wind-shiny, his recently-cut hair askew from the woolly ear-warmer headband.

“Sorry, dude,” Sam says, pulling the glove from his mouth and yanking the ear-warmer off as well. His voice is tinted with a smile and sounds the furthest thing from contrite. As Sam toes off his sneakers, Blaine watches him: follows the shift of his shoulder blades, the curve of his thighs, the way his hips twist when he stretches up.

“You know,” Blaine muses, passing a hand through his sleep-mussed curls, “there are much nicer ways to wake me up than with your freezing nose.” There’s just the right amount of pouting and suggestion in his tone. It apparently does its job as Sam turns with an incredulous look that fades quickly to a fond smile. Blaine props himself up to his elbows, expectant.

“There are?” Sam plays dumb, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed. He leans over and plants a kiss on Blaine’s lips. It’s slow and exploratory and, yes, a little cold even. When he pulls back, Sam keeps his forehead to Blaine’s, smiling softly. “Something like that maybe?”

Blaine just hums happily and lifts his chin in hopes of initiating another kiss. Sam evades though, getting up from the bed. At Blaine’s unhappy noise and grabby-hands he chuckles and explains, “Shower, dude. Quick one.” Turning, he walks backward to the bathroom and gives Blaine a smirk. “Stay in bed.”

Blaine needs no further convincing and ends up falling back asleep the sounds of running water and, beneath that, Sam singing Barenaked Ladies.

-

A little while later, Blaine wakes to a no less shocking, though altogether more pleasurable sensation, Sam’s tongue dragging warm and slow over his entrance. Blaine chokes on his exhale and tenses up instinctually, making Sam chuckle against his skin. His hands, soft from the hot shower, run along the insides of Blaine’s thighs as he gives fastidious attention with his tongue. The noises that slip past his lips are mostly for Blaine’s benefit, sloppy sounds of wet enjoyment and Blaine keens in reply.

“Fuck,” he gasps out, hands fisting at the sheets. “Yes, that’s also a much nicer way to wake me.” The words are broken and strung between hitches in breath and moans. Sam is unrelenting, taking his time in working Blaine open.

When his work is finished below, Sam props himself up and slides along Blaine’s body. He drops haphazard, open-mouthed kisses wherever he pleases as he finds his way to Blaine’s mouth, pausing there for a filthy, prolonged kiss. Pulling away, he leaves Blaine to pant and screw his forehead up in want while he tends to Blaine’s earlobe. “Ready?” he murmurs after a moment. Blaine’s answer is a whine and enthusiastic nod. Sam laughs low and breathily before positioning himself and pushing in with a shallow grunt.

Blaine’s hands fly to Sam’s hips, gripping there hard against the need to buck against him immediately. Sam is still a moment, inhale-exhaling and eyelashes falling over his clean-flushed cheeks. Finally Blaine can’t take it any longer and gives a little nudge with his hips, rocking forward. Sam makes a huff of agreement and braces his arms on either said of Blaine’s head. The angle is so that when he opens his eyes, their meeting right with Blaine’s.

It’s heady and slow and the drag is heartachingly perfect. Blaine’s fingers bob and weave of Sam’s skin, over the jut of his hipbones, up his sides, curled around his shoulders, digging into the small of his back. They kiss when they can; messy affairs with too much tongue and accidental teeth and lips meshed wrong. Sam keeps catching Blaine’s chin and Blaine’s nicks Sam’s lips more than once, the taste of pennies spilling into kisses after that. Sam’s damp fringe tickles at Blaine’s forehead, blonde (darker now, closer to dirty blonde as the lemon trick is a thing of the far past) getting caught up in black curls.

And through it all, their eyes are on each other, mapping the dilated pupils and involuntary shudder of lashes. When Blaine comes, first, his eyes tighten and then shut, fingers spasming over and then into Sam’s skin. His hips give sharp twitches, come splattering up along his stomach and chest. Sam makes a pained noise of want and his thrusts drop to more erratic, faster. He pulls Blaine into a desperate kiss as he continues to rock into him now limp and buzzing beneath Sam. When he does finally get his release, his body shakes with it and he presses his forehead into Blaine’s hard, face tense with it.

Once done, Sam lets the strength in his arms give way, slumping over Blaine. They drift through post-orgasm haze together and Blaine closes his eyes, fills himself with the feeling of Sam still inside him. He gains control of his body first, fingertips tracing up Sam’s spine lazily until Sam rises with a shaky exhale and pulls out. He doesn’t go far though, collapsing onto his side with his head pillowed on Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine’s hand finds Sam’s hair, working through the damp tangles while Sam’s tongue darts out to taste the come over Blaine’s skin. They drift carefree and lightheaded until the sheets go cool and Blaine pads in for a shower of his own, soon to be joined by Sammy. As the blonde curls around behind him in the steam rising, hands linking over his stomach and chin fitting over his shoulder, Blaine leans back and smiles up at him. Their eyes catch and Blaine admits sleepily, “I love you, Sammy.” Sam beams like he always does and cranes for a kiss, slow and with water trailing around them, before returning, “I love you too,” against Blaine’s tongue.


End file.
